The Kidnapping
by bomberswarm2
Summary: The Simpsons Family is struck by tragedy when kidnappings occur, and forces them to find a way to escape their nightmare. Chapter 4 is now up. NEXT RELEASE: CHAPTER 5: DELAYED INDEFINTALY
1. Chapter 1

Bart was walking down the street when a black limo pulled up next to him. Some guys jumped out and tackled him to the ground. He was then picked up and thrown into the back of the limo. It then sped away at top speed.

Marge was at home cooking dinner when Lisa came in.

"Hello Lisa, how was school? Where's Bart?" Marge asked.

"Good, Mum. Bart decided to walk home for some reason; I don't have a clue where he is." Lisa replied, as she headed upstairs. Marge thought it was a little odd that he hadn't taken the bus, but she didn't worry. She went back to cooking in the kitchen.

Lisa was on the internet, looking at the news, when she heard a creaking noise. She turned around, but she saw nothing. She went back to the screen, when she heard the creaking again. She looked around, but saw nothing. But the creaking didn't stop! So she didn't worry, and just ignored it. All of a sudden the bottom of the chair she was sitting on broke. She fell through the hole in the top of the chair.

"Ow!" she complained loudly. "Stupid cheap chair, why'd I take this from Bart's room." She tried to get out, pushing on the sides of the chair, but she couldn't. "Damn it, I'm stuck!" she said to herself. "Mom!" she called out. Marge came upstairs and into Lisa's room.

"Lisa, what happened?" Marge asked.

"This stupid chair broke, and I can't get out!" she said.

Marge walked over and grabbed Lisa's hands and pulled, lifting up Lisa. But she was still in the chair.

"Hmm, you are stuck!" said Marge. "I'll go get some butter." She walked out of the room, leaving Lisa there.

"Why always me?" asked Lisa. Suddenly two people came flying in through the window, spraying glass all over the room. They looked around for Lisa, and then they saw her stuck in the chair.

"Well, we won't need to tie her up then!" said one of them. Lisa, who had been in shock the whole time, began to scream. Marge, already on her way up the stairs, started running.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" she shouted. She shot up the stairs, dropping the butter on the way. She opened the door and saw glass all over the room, but Lisa and the chair were gone. She started to panic, when she heard a car door open. She ran into her bedroom and looked out the window. She looked out and saw some people, dressed in black clothes and balaclavas, attempting to load the chair, and Lisa, into a black limo. It wouldn't fit in the door, so the moved away from the car, two of them grabbing the bottom of the chair, the other two grabbing hold of Lisa and attempting to remove the chair. Marge ran from the window, and came flying down the stairs, but she slipped on the spilled butter, and tumbled down. She got back to her feet and got to the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door, and went out into the front garden, and saw the guys in black still trying to get Lisa out of the chair. One of them saw Marge, and they suddenly just pushed the chair into the car as much as it would go, and the rest of them jumped in through another door, and the car sped off down the road, with the chair hanging out the door.

Marge stood in horror. Lisa had been abducted.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've feared it for years, but now it has become a reality. Kidnapping on the streets of Springfield! This is Kent Brockman, Channel 6 News. Earlier today, Lisa Simpson, daughter of town drunk Homer Simpson was snatched from her upstairs bedroom. We are receiving unconfirmed reports that slightly before this, Lisa Simpson's brother, Bart, was abducted as he walked home from school. I'm outside the Simpson home, where Police Chief Wiggum is preparing to front the media. We can see him through the window, he's walking to the door…. He can't appear to get the door open…. And he kicks the door down, and here he is. "

"People… people, people please. We have a witness to one of the kidnappings; apparently the victim was stuck in a chair when they were snatched, by a number of people who smashed through a window, wearing black clothes. They were then driven away in a black, uh… long…car….thing, heading in a, uh, direction. The kidnappers attempted to remove that chair but we don't know if they were successful. That chair is the most important piece of the case, and if found, is vital to the investigation, as it is likely covered in fingerprints. Another person is currently missing and presumed kidnapped. We are expecting to receive information from the kidnappers."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"At the present time we have several persons of interest, including their father Homer Simpson, who we cannot contact at his place of work."

"What can you tell us about the kidnappers? What did they look like?"

"Well, they were….uh…. you see my police car over there? They were taller than that. But they weren't taller than uh… um… this house behind me … yes, that's about right. Now no more questions people…"

"That's the word from Chief Wiggum, and I'm Kent Brockman, on the scene of the Simpson Kidnapping."

Wiggum walked back inside and sat down on the chair opposite an hysterical Marge.

"What are you doing to find them?" asked Marge, crying.

"Don't worry," said Wiggum. That second Homer's car came skidding into the driveway, and parked outside. Immediately all the reporters swarmed him as he got out. He opened the door and started pushing through the crowd.

"Out of my way, no time for questions!" he said. He got to the front door, still lying on the ground, and he walked in, reached down, and pulled it up behind him, closing it. He ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"AHHH!" screamed Homer. "We're out of beer!"

"HOMER!" screamed Marge. "The kids have been kidnapped!"

"AHHH!" screamed Homer again. "Why didn't you call me?"

"We did!" said Marge. "You wouldn't pick up!"

"Well you know me, I'm sleeping at work. You should have called Lenny."

"Will you find them, Chief?" asked Marge.  
"We'll try, but who knows where they could be."


	3. Chapter 3

Bart slowly opened his eyes. He had awoken in a strange place. He did not know where he was, or how he got to there. He felt a jolt, and rubbed his eyes. He was that he was in some sort of black box. He realised that he was moving. "I must be in a car," he thought. He moved his hands around, and relasied he was not alone on the seat. He turned his head, and saw a figure. They were hard to make out at first, as they were dressed completely in black. Black jacket, black pants, black Balaclava, black sunglasses…

Balaclava?

Bart suddenly realised that something was terribly wrong. He turned his head a little more and saw that there were another 2 of them, all dressed the same. He knew he should try and get out of there. Although he couldn't remember how he got there, a bunch of people wearing Balaclavas with him in a car is enough to know that he had to escape. Suddenly a black panel in front of him moved down. He looked forward, while still trying to act asleep. There were too many of these look alike people to count.

"Okay, ready you three?" a female voice said. With everyone's mouths covered, he didn't know who was talking.

"Yes," three more voices came, Male this time. He felt the car decelerate, and the three people next to him in the back seat got out,one of them holding something that looked like a gun, and some rope, and closed the door. The panel went back down, and suddenly Bart was alone in the back. The car started moving again, more slowly. He saw that this was his chance, he must escape. He crawled over to the door where the three had got out, but there was no door handle. No window cranks. No buttons anywhere. He crawled back over to the other side of the car, where he had been before. The windows were completely black, and he couldn't see where he was. Suddenly the car came to another stop. Bart knew that the men who got out would have to come back. He sat and waited, as the car was still for a few minutes. Then once again, it began to move forward. Suddenly the door where the three had exited popped open. Bart realised that this was his chance. He went up to the door, and pushed it open. He quickly got out, but he saw a dozen people come flying out of a door in front of him. Bart just started running, but he didn't get far. He was tackled before he could get 2 meteres. He was picked up and thrown into the back. His head was sore from being tossed into the other door, and he just lay down agaisst the door. He heard a bunch of voices outside.

"Get that off her!"

….

"Pull!"

…

"Forget it"

…

"Just go!"

One of the guys jumped into the back seat, with his door open, and he was holding onto something. The black panel slid back down and other guy jame in through the hole. They pulled the thing into the car, with something hitting Bart in the head again. They shut the door, and cambered over through the hole. The panel immidently rose all the way to the top. Bart looked over and saw something red. The panel slid down a little bit, and something was thrown in. It hit something, and immidently made a hissing noise.

"Ow!" said the thing it hit. Bart recognised the voice. He started to feel sleepy.

He groggily opened his mouth, just as he was about to sleep.

"L-L-Lisa?"

Bart passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Marge and Homer were at the police station, Wiggum driving them there after his news conference.

"What are you going to do to find my babies?" sobbed Marge.

"Well first I'm going to go and get a Taco." Said Wiggum. He stood up, walked out of the station, and drove away.

"You are the lousiest cops in the world!" shouted Homer.

"Don't worry, Mr. Simpson." Said Lou. "All we can do now is wait for the kidnappers to call."

"Can't you look for them? Can't you at least go to the scene of the crime and get some evidence?" asked Marge angrily.

"Hey, that's smart. Why didn't I think of that?" said Lou. And he walked out of the station, got in his car and drove away.

"It would be nice if some police would be able todo things without being told by us." Said Marge.

Eddie walked over. "Did your children have any enemies?" he said.

"Finally, a useful cop!" said Marge.

"Well where do we begin?" chuckled Homer. "George Bush, Sideshow Bob, the endless parade of baby sitters…"  
"Sideshow Bob?" said Eddie.

"Yes, he's tried to kill Bart and Lisa 10 times?" said Marge annoyed.

"I'll see if he's still locked up tight in prison." Eddie stood up, walked over to the phone. But he walked past the phone, got in his car and drove off.

Marge screamed out. "I can't take any more of this incompetent boobery! I'm leaving!"

She got up and started walking to the door, when suddenly the phone rung. Marge froze and looked at Homer. They looked around, the police were nowhere to be seen. The entire force of three officers were out of the building. Homer and Marge walked over and met at the phone. Homer slowly reached down and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" he said slowly.

"Hi-diddly ho, officerroonies!"

"Do'h!" said Homer. "Flanders, why are you calling?"

"Oh Homer! I'm so sorry about what happened to your children. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't call us again!" shouted Homer.

"Okaly Dokaly!" And he hung up.

"Stupid Flanders annoying us…" grumbled Homer. Then the phone rang again.

Homer pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Homer, I'm sorry. I've got some bad news." It was Chief Wiggum.

"Oh my god, what?" said Marge.

"The Taco store is closed!" cried Wiggum.

"Nooo!" cried Homer, as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh for the love of god, what about out children?" asked Marge in a rage.  
"Who? Oh yea. We're uh, getting right onto that."

"You incompetent cop!" said Marge, slamming down her hand on the disconnect button.

"Oh, only god could find Bart and Lisa."


End file.
